Love Virus
by cinnynese
Summary: Kyuhyun namja Jenius yang hanya berkutik dengan Matematikanya/ "Berhenti membaca buku dan lihat sekitar!" [I'm sucks at summary so just pass it smoothly, please ]/ KyuSung Fic /DRABBLE/633 words/ Yaoi/ RnR Please!


Tittle: Love Virus

Author: Es In Mea Sanguine

Cast: Kyuhyun/Yesung, Donghae, Siwon

Genre: Fluff, Yaoi

Warning: G

Words: 633

.

A/N: Annyeong~ i'm back with DRABBLE again (what? again?)| yes, you hear it right| sebenernya ada oneshot n chaptered fic, tapi author hanya publish in english... ini aja nyoba publish disini pake indo. Emang kayaknya sih sya muncul idenya pas bikin drabble aja deh! hahaha #plak udah ah banyak omong. nih author suguhin fic drabble yg sungguh minim kata! minhae ya! yang ga suka jangan bash ya, author sensi bgt jk. RnR please! 3

.

.

.

Namanya Yesung.

Artinya Art-like-Voice.

Jujur aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya secara langsung karena –

Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin seperti namja atau yeoja diluar sana yang berbondong-bondong membolos pelajaran hanya untuk melihat sang Art-like-Voice menyanyi, atau hanya sekedar bermain basket.

Kupikir itu bodoh, ya, sangat bodoh. Atau aku yang bodoh karena tidak mengenalnya lebih dekat? Karena tidak pernah bertatap muka dengannya? Sedangkan mereka yang head-over-heels dengannya selalu punya kesempatan untuk memandangi wajahnya yang mengagumkan itu—well, itu kata Donghae.

Bukannya aku tidak peduli, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Pernah suatu hari kutanya pada Siwon, salah satu namja populer disekolah yang ku ajari matematika. "Apa kau tahu Yesung? Teman-temanku sering membicarakannya"

Siwon langsung memandangku seperti aku ini makhluk dari planet lain. "Kau bercanda? Kau tidak tahu Yesung? Berhenti membaca buku dan lihatlah sekitarmu! Bahkan ada namja manis seperti dia kau tidak tahu? Ayolah bung! Kau sudah dewasa!"

Oke, dan jawaban Siwon sama sekali tidak memuaskan, bahkan terdengar menyebalkan.

Belum lagi Donghae – sahabatku—yang tiba-tiba menyeruput jus ku saat di cafetaria membuatku menjitak kepalanya. Siwon, kuharap kau disini untuk melihat bahwa Donghae lah yang tidak dewasa.

"Berhenti mengambil jatah jus ku, Ikan!" ucapku dan dia hanya meringis tidak jelas dan menghempaskan pantat nya ke bangku hadapanku.

"Kyu, kapan ya Yesung hyung jadi uke ku? Aku tidak tahan! Semakin hari dia semakin manis… ah~ andai saja di dunia ini tidak ada hukum aku sudah menculiknya dan menguncinya di kamarku dan—hmmph" Aku tertawa melihat mulut Donghae yang ku masukkan roti Bagel dari makan siangku.

Mau tak mau ia memakannya dengan dongkol.

"Dengar Hae, kurasa jika tidak ada hukum, bukan kau saja yang akan menculik Yesung. Bahkan mungkin saja sudah ada sepuluh orang yang lebih dulu menculiknya."

Aku kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Donghae yang putus asa.

"Kyu. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu"

.

.

.

Olimpiade matematika semakin dekat, guru-guru tidak henti-hentinya menyemangati dan memberi masukan padaku. Bahkan di jam pelajaran saat ini, aku diperbolehkan keluar kelas untuk me-review matematikaku. Hehe, lumayan beruntung juga menjadi kebanggaan guru.

Saat duduk di bangku dekat taman sekolah, kulirik lapangan basket yang kini dipenuhi siswa dengan jam pelajaran olahraga.

Mencoba untuk mengabaikan suara teriakannya, aku memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada bukuku.

Baru beberapa menit me-review, terdengar teriakan, "AWAS KYUHYUN!"

Suara yang terlalu merdu untuk sebuah teriakan, terlebih lagi membuatku telat untuk memproses kata-katanya. Dan bodohnya aku hanya memejamkan mata dengan pasrah.

1

2

3

4

5

Eh… tidak ada apa-apa?

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan menemukan wajah seseorang hanya beberapa senti dariku. Reflek, aku menjauh darinya dan tidak sengaja terjatuh dari bangku yang kududuki.

Aku meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan dia dengan tersenyum menawarkan tangannya untukku. Meski butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari situasi yang aku alami ini, akirnya dengan senang hati aku menerimanya.

Saat aku berdiri, aku sadar bahwa aku masih menggenggam tangan mungilnya—mungil?—aku juga sadar bahwa kami saling menatap. Dunia seperti berhenti disini, disaat aku menatapnya lama karena terhanyut dalam kecantikannya, wajahnya yang sangat manis.

Dan disini lah kami, canggung tapi nyaman. Sadar akan apa yang kami lakukan, kami melepas tangan kami.

Aku tersenyum melihat pipinya memerah. Jangan salahkan aku jika jantungku berdebar dan merasakan aliran aneh dalam tubuhku. Salahkan namja dihadapanku ini.

"uh, um… aku minta maaf Kyuhyun, temanku melempar bolanya terlalu jauh. Tapi untung saja tidak mengenaimu. Sekali lagi maaf" ucapnya lalu membungkuk berkali-kali.

"A-ah tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Dia tertawa kecil, "Siapa yang tak tahu si Jenius Cho Kyuhyun?"

Aku menunduk malu. Ternyata ada orang yang mengenalku juga?

"Oh dan maaf jika kau belum tahu siapa aku. Aku Kim Jongwoon—"

Aku perlahan menatapnya,

"semua memanggilku Yesung."

Aku membelalakkan mata. Ye-Yesung?

Aku menelan ludahku dan berpikir mungkin saja aku harus mengikuti olimpiade tahun depan karena tahun ini otakku akan terus dipenuhi seseorang bernama Yesung.

Oh dan satu lagi, ingatkan aku untuk bergabung bersama Donghae jika ia benar akan menculik Yesung.

.

.

A/N: #kabur | Maaf kalo aneh ya, karena cara penulisannya itu menurut fic english, sekali lagi jeongmal mianhe TT^TT *deep bows*


End file.
